To Sleep Perchance to Burp
"To Sleep Perchance to Burp" '''is an episode of the stop motion animated series, Bump in the Night. (Aired on October 1, 1994) Plot The episode starts in The Boy's bedroom, where Mr Bumpy is busy sock hunting, Bumpy finds a perfect right foot sock and devours it. Bumpy then starts belching and burps the alphabet through "M", he then claims he can go all the way to "Z" with a left foot sock. Bumpy then finds a sock sticking out of the closet door, which is actually a trap from the Closet Monster. Bumpy falls for the bait and a large Monster claw reaches out for Bumpy. The Closet Monster grabs Bumpy by the tongue and starts shaking him and knocking him around. Bumpy tries pulling on his tongue, the Monster releases Bumpy's tongue and he is thrown across the room and smacks into the wall. Bumpy is temporarily squashed from the impact, he finds Molly's disembodied leg, and thinks it's his own. Molly then appears, sewing herself together with needle and thread, she ask Bumpy if he could give her back her leg. Molly ask Bumpy if he's been up to anything, Bumpy tells Molly he escaped the Closet Monster for the third time this week. Molly tells Bumpy to be careful, saying that toys that gone into the closet never come back, Bumpy then vows to never ever go near the closet again. Molly finds her missing button eye, Bumpy ask Molly why she is in pieces, Molly says that Little Sister wanted to play Hospital and she was the patient. Molly says it's her job, being a comfort doll to do anything for her owner and how much she cares about Little Sister. Bumpy then says that he looks up to The Boy because he is his Hero, and he leaves him dirty socks, chewed gum and torn baseball cards for him. Just then, The Boy enters the room, the Mom tells him it is time for bed, but the Boy is afraid of the Monster under his bed. The Mom tells the Boy that children that don't get any sleep "turn into Zucchini's" and says goodnight. Bumpy over hears this and decides to find the Monster that is scaring his Boy. Molly and Bumpy then go under the bed, to find the unknown monster, Bumpy finds the monster's belongings, Molly tells Bumpy those are his belongings and Bumpy thinks the monster took his stuff. Molly then brings out a chalk board and tries to explain to Bumpy that if all the stuff belongs to the monster under the bed and the stuff belongs to him then that means that Bumpy is the monster scaring the boy. Bumpy then realizes that all the stuff belongs to him and he brings out party noise makers to celebrate. The Boy wakes up because he can hear the monster under his bed, and Bumpy then feels bad for scaring the Boy. The mother returns into the room to calm the Boy down and tells him there are no such things as monsters, Bumpy is then upset, because he is the one keeping the Boy from sleeping. The Boy tries to get to sleep but then gets up to go to the bathroom, Squishington then lifts up the toilet tank to look around. Both Squishington and the Boy see each other and then scream in fear, the Boy runs away and Squish hides inside the toilet. Molly tells Squish that they need his help to get the Boy to sleep, Squishy then agrees and jumps out of the tank with a yellow box and tells Molly he was just going over to Mr.Bumpy's. Squishy tells Molly he found disgusting things that Bumpy would like he opens the yellow box and shows Molly and ask her if she wants to see them, she looks at them disturbed and tells Squishy "Uh thanks". Back in the Bedroom the Mom tucks the Boy in bed and tells him to get comfortable and he'll be asleep in no time and then she tells him Good night and leaves the room. But The Boy knows there are monsters and there gonna get him and Bumpy gets worried and says the if his boy didn't get any sleep "he'll turn into a Zucchini". He then imagines what it would like if his Boy actually "turned into Zucchini" he starts freaking out and Molly calms him down and tells him the Boy just hasn't got the right incentive to go to sleep. Bumpy gets an idea that if they gave the Boy a little encouragement some sort of "Reward for going to sleep". Then Bumpy and Squishy leave the yellow box with a tag on it to make the kid thinks it from the Mom on The Boy's bed next to him, and Bumpy whispers quietly that he'd go to sleep for a present like this then the jump off the bed real quick before the Boy sees them. The Boy then wakes up and sees the box and reads the tag "Go to sleep, Shut your eyes and you will get this big surprise, Love Mom." The Boy then opens the box and sees all the gross disgusting stuff like used band-aids, chewed gum etc...... He freaks out sending the box flying and the trash landing on the floor as Bumpy, Molly and Squishy run and hide as Molly tells them to look out. The Boy then hides under the blanket all upset and the Mom comes in the bedroom and tells him it's all and that once and for all there are no monsters and it was just his imagination. He tells his mother that he knows there's monsters and that there coming to get him and The Mom tells him about a monster living in the closet. Bumpy thinks The Closet Monster was the one keeping The Boy awake and the Mom tells the Boy that the monster in the closet won't get children unless they goes to sleep. He then tells The Mom he's gonna go to sleep right now and after The Mom leaves the bedroom. Molly tells Bumpy that the Boy is going to sleep now but he still hides under the blanket and whispers to himself saying that the Monster shouldn't get him. Quotes '''Mr Bumpy: Here's Bumpy! And look what I got! Night time is the right time for... sock hunting! They make my day so wonderful. Not to mention their nutritional value. Mr Bumpy: What's this? MY LEG? Then where is the rest of me?! Gallery Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 12.45.43 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 12.45.36 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 12.45.29 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 12.45.15 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 12.42.33 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 12.42.26 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 12.42.47 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 12.42.20 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 12.42.14 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 12.42.07 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 12.47.42 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 12.47.29 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 12.47.23 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 12.47.14 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 12.47.01 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 12.46.53 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 12.46.44 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 12.46.33 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 12.46.23 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 12.46.00 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 12.46.10 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 12.45.49 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 12.48.53 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 12.48.46 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 12.48.40 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 12.48.34 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 12.48.22 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 12.48.15 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 12.48.06 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 12.47.59 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 12.47.47 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 12.49.13 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 12.49.06 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 12.48.59 pm.png Bumpy candy14.JPG Bumpy candy13.JPG Bumpy candy12.JPG Bumpy candy11.JPG Bumpy candy10.JPG Bumpy candy9.JPG Bumpy candy8.JPG Bumpy candy7.JPG Bumpy candy6.JPG Bumpy candy5.JPG Bumpy candy4.JPG Bumpy candy3.JPG Bumpy candy2.JPG Bumpy candy1.JPG Bumpmol6.JPG Bumpmol5.JPG Bumpmol4.JPG Bumpmol3.JPG Bumpmol2.JPG Bumpmol1.JPG Molly hair5.JPG Molly hair4.JPG Molly hair3.JPG Molly hair2.JPG Molly hair1.JPG Toe nail clippings and used tissues.JPG Socks gum cards.JPG Category:Episodes